HIATUSSomething's aren't meant to be
by Lov'nFantasy
Summary: Hermione Granger has swaped houses. Pansy's become nice along with Draco and Blaize. But one girl Franeska. S won't let Hermione get in the way of what she wants
1. announcements

SOMETHING'S AREN'T MEANT TO BE

_All students were seated in the Great-Hall for breakfast. Professor Dumbledore was just about to announce the school notice._

_Professor McGonagall had new notices for the year._

''Settle down now kids, I understand you have had a long journey but luckily for some of you who arrived here last night have had a good night's sleep'' Dumbledore had paused for a moment

''Here is Professor McGonagall for the school notice and the sorting hat'' Dumbledore stopped

_Cho Chang sat on the stall underneath the sorting hat that all the students were called up to do and it seemed like first year all over again._

''Ah, Perhaps GRYFFINDORE'' The sorting Hat spoke up

''But last but not least Hermione Granger'' McGonagall shot up

''Granger, eh thought you were enough for Gryffindor. Which house shall I put you in, How about 'SLYTHERIN!'' The sorting hat shouted out loud

_Hermione had walked over to the Slytherin table, Some Slytherins glared at Hermione as she walked towards the table._

''Look who wants to fit in now!'' Franeska blasted out

_Franeska was dating Malfoy, but What Franeska thought that just because you went out with a Malfoy that he was yours._

_Hermione went to sit down next down to Pansy Parkinson, she was one of decent people there and was also Hermione's friend,_

_But Hermione had to sit in front of Draco who was one of Hermione's enemy's who thought he was better than everyone else because he was a Pureblood._

''Please SHUT UP WOMEN!'' Hermione groaned

''We've been telling her that ever since she arrived here last year'' Pansy said in sing-song

''The feast can begin'' Dumbledore spoke up

''Guess Potter and Weasel bored you out, that wouldn't be a surprise'' Draco said sarcastically

''What and Franeska hasn't'' Hermione said sarcastically

''WHAT'' Franeska shouted out

''Oh please don't pretend you don't know what I mean. At least admit that she can be a bit annoying, loud'' Pansy stopped to let Hermione have a go

''Try idiotic, ludicrous and imprudent. But I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't know the word'' Hermione blurted and giggled out along side Pansy

''YEAH! SHE'S DEFINETLY A TRUE SLTYHERIN'' The Slytherin table cheered out aloud that everyone in the hall had heard

''WHAT'' Franeska screamed out loud

''And probably deaf, If she didn't hear what I just said, for me to repeat it again'' Hermione giggled out

_Everyone giggled as they heard what Hermione had just said, even though those who were Sycorax's friend giggled out but tried to hide it._

* * *

_It was after the feast, most students headed back to their house rooms. Hermione was walking past the second floor girl's toilet not knowing that Draco was behind her._

''Oi! Granger'' Draco spoke up

''What do you want Malfoy'' Hermione shouted

''Don't ever make fun of her like that ever again'' Draco spoke angrily

''Oh please just admit it'' Hermione giggled out

_Draco gripped Hermione wrists tightly, tightly enough for her to scream out, and slamming her to the wall._

''Get of me Draco'' Hermione cried out

''Next time I'll watch were my mouth is next time if I were you'' Draco said shrilly

''Yeah, well sorry to disappoint you but you're not me'' Hermione said painfully with Draco gripping her wrist.

''Still have a sharp tongue Granger, just to remind you Potter and Weasel aren't here to help you'' Draco sniggered

Dr_aco dug his nails into her skin, after that Franeska dropped Hermione and stormed off leaving Hermione in Pain._

_Ginny, Ron and Harry raced behind Hermione; she stooped at the sound of their voice and turned her back towards them _

''Hermione wait up" Ginny called out

"I can't believe you" Ron said disillusioned

"Can't believe what" Hermione chuckled

"You, you got into Slytherin, you got along with Malfoy" Harry said intensely

''Yeah I got into Slytherin and yeah I laughed with Malfoy so what doesn't make me a bad person" Hermione said shrilly

"Not a bad person, he's a swine" Ron bellowed

"Yeah well you can become a pariah to all of us including my sister" Ron infuriated

"Yeah well if you stopped judging people easily you would probably would have more friends that wouldn't find you annoying" Hermione shrieked

"See, look at you he's turned you against us" Ron bellowed

"No!"Hermione said shrilling

"You're sticking up for him, typical" Ron shrilled

"The King has his crown, but why not a Queen" Ron said piercingly

"_Stupefy"_ Hermione screamed at Ron_,_

_Ron flew backwards towards the wall fifty metres behind_

"What did you do to him" Harry shouted

"_Pertrificus Totalus_" Hermione hollered

"Hermione why did you that" Ginny said timidly

_Harry fell backwards to the ground and froze._

_Hermione had then left Ginny to look out on Ron and Harry, Pacing herself to Slytherin Common room_

_

* * *

  
_

_Hermione had returned to the Slytherin common room after the chat with Ron, Harry and Ginny. _

_There were a few students there including Draco, Blaize._

_Hermione just ignored them and went up to hers, Pansy, Millicent room._

''Where were you Hermione we've been here for ages'' Pansy spoke

''Sorry, just caught up '' Hermione whispered

_Hermione pulled her sleeve up forgetting that she had a scar on her wrist._

''Hermione what's that scar on your wrist? ''Pansy said worryingly

''Oh Nothing'' Hermione shrugged

''That's nothing that Draco's mark saying that you are a true Slytherin no-matter what he says it's the mark saying that he owns you by being in Slytherin house'' Pansy said disturbingly

''Yeah well I am not owned by him' Hermione grinned

''Yeah well he does and he can trick you into doing things like telling all your secrets and fears'' Pansy sighed worryingly

''Pansy there's something called being one of the greatest witches of our generation, although he is also known as one of the greatest wizard of our generation'' Hermione said thrillingly

_Pansy and Hermione giggled walking down to the common room but only seeing Draco and his three companions._

''Oh look its sidekick Pansy and Witchette Granger ''Draco sniggered

''_Oh! Has Sycorax bore you out entirely or has she gone to brain institute were they mend people's brains so that they can actually be a smart person, or maybe she won't get better even if she goes there'' Hermione blasted out with a cackle _

''Or maybe instead of using the money to get into the institute maybe she can use the money to buy her a clue'' Hermione sniggered Out loud with Pansy cackling next to her.

_Everyone in the common room cackled out with laughter hearing what Hermione had said. Even Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe and Draco busted out laughing._

_

* * *

  
_

_It almost struck midnight Hermione was sitting down in the common room on her own watching the fire, Draco was also awake and was half way down the stair case when he realised a figure sitting down_

''Oh it's you what are you doing down here? ''Draco said drowsily

''I am aloud to be up that's no problem with you'' Hermione aid alertly

''I see your awake missing your Potter and Weasel bee are we'' Draco said pitifully

''Why do you care, has Sycorax left because if she did I would personally bow down and let you be the smartest person in our classes alongside me of course'' Hermione said typically

''Bow down for me I think I like the sound of that '' Draco grinned

''How about a deal' Hermione said deviously

''To get rid of her'' Draco added

''Together'' Hermione answered

''You want get rid of your girlfriend'' Hermione asked

''To admit yes she can be loud, annoying and everything you said earlier on'' Draco said

_Draco and Hermione had a deal that they would get rid of Sycorax first_

''It was hilarious, did you see her face when I called her and idiot'' Hermione giggled

''I was sitting next to her'' Draco said sarcastically

''This is weird talking to you in a civilised way. I think I will go to bed'' Hermione walked away

_Hermione was down at the common room with Pansy and Millicent doing homework together, Draco was seated on the couch with Blaise reading a book from potions. Hermione and Draco kept eying each other and everyone noticed._

''Hermione you keep eying Draco'' Pansy said suspiciously

''No, I'm not'' Hermione said distrustfully

''Well you're doing it now '' Pansy giggled

'' Well perhaps.....'' Hermione paused seeing Sycorax coming out of her room

_Hermione looked at Sycorax as she came down to the common room, Hermione and Draco gave each other a look. Giving Draco a look that meant he had to go first, Hermione stayed put watching Sycorax. Everyone there giggled remembering what Hermione said the night before._

* * *

''Drakie, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!'' Sycorax screamed out

''Reading what does it look like, if YOU actually read sometime then you would probably be smart'' Draco said in his usual tone of voice.

''EXCUSE ME'' Sycorax screamed out

_Hermione went and stood next to Draco who was sitting down. Pansy and Blaize watched Hermione and Draco insulting Franeska _

''Perhaps you should do it anytime soon'' Hermione said

''Why would I want to do that'' Sycorax spoke

''Unless you can't read of course'' Hermione added

''Of course I can read'' Sycorax screeched

'' Have you even read the story _THE TALES OF THE BEEDLE AND THE BARD_ ''Hermione said sarcastically

'' Course I have'' Sycorax added

_Hermione and Draco looked at each other for a moment and stared back to Sycorax__._

''Prove it'' Draco added

''here's a copy'' Hermione suggested

''But it's so small'' Sycorax said nervously

''Well if it's too small we can always give you a MUCH thicker book if you like anyway since YOUV'E read it before we don't think you'll have a problem '' Draco said confidently

''No this... this is fine'' Sycorax said apprehensively

_Sycorax had walked away from the group and headed for her room._

_Hermione had stayed standing next to Draco_

''Do you think she'll make it '' Hermione asked

''Perhaps not it would possibly take her one million years since she can't read'' Draco laughed out

''Yeah well more torture like that she'll possibly crack but crack like moving away'' Hermione added

_Pansy and Blaize joined in the conversation_

''So what's this conversation about'' Blaize asked

''Me and Hermione are gonna get rid of that thing that can't read'' Draco said

''You two'' Pansy said shockingly

''Yeah I mean no one can really stand her '' Draco said

''No wonder you keep staring at each other'' Blaize said reassuringly

''You two like each other'' Pansy contented

''WHAT'' Hermione and Draco shouted finally listening to what Pansy had said

''It's there, there's something there, a STRONG connection'' Blaize and Pansy giggled out

''Yeah we heard you no need to GO on'' Hermione sharply

''We think you need to Go on a date'' Blaize blasted out

''Boy's best friend say what'' Hermione said confusedly

* * *

_It was lunch that day Sycorax hadn't bought the book with her to lunch._

_Pansy sat next to Hermione who had sat next to Draco who sat next to Blaize. Sycorax sat in front Hermione__. _

''Finished you're book yet'' Draco asked

''No not yet'' Sycorax answered

''Where are you now'' Hermione requested

''None of you're business'' Sycorax screeched back

''You've not got long'' Draco said assertively

''Yeah well I'll make it'' Sycorax said fretfully

''better carry on reading then'' Blaize said boldly

''Yeah well I'll go read then'' Sycorax said noted

''Bye, Good luck'' Draco, Blaize, Pansy and Hermione said in Unison

_Sycorax doodled down the stair case slowly_

''Finished'' Blaize asked

''Ye... Yes of...Course'' Sycorax said edgily

''Tell us the story with the cloak and stick and the stone then'' Hermione and Draco said boldly

''Uh...um....there uh.... was'' Sycorax struggled to tell the story

''You didn't read it'' Pansy giggled out

''Course I read it'' Sycorax shouted

''Or perhaps tried'' Hermione whispered to Draco

''What are you doing here anyway Mudblood'' Sycorax screeched

''Mudblood eh, yeah well let me show you something Muggle borns can do'' Hermione laughed out

_Hermione walked up to Sycorax and gave her a left hook and a terribly good one._

_Everyone in the common room watched Hermione punch Sycorax._

''OUCH'' Sycorax cried out]

''Oh no she didn't'' The whole common room laughed out

''Oh yeah I did'' Hermione laughed out _shaking her right hand to get rid of the pain_

''DRAKKIE HELP ME'' Sycorax cried out

''No get you're self up, if you're smart enough to do that'' Draco hissed at Franeska

_Franeska got herself up and stood in front of Draco_

''WHY ARE YOU STICKING UP FOR HER'' Franeska Screeched

''I don't have to answer myself to you'' Draco said irately

''Yeah well were over, you can run to Granger '' Sycorax hissed

''We were never together in the first place'' Draco sniggered out

''Ouch that's got to hurt'' The whole common room said aloud

''Yeah well why don't you go back to whatever school you came from before'' Hermione said harshly

''What, do you actually think you could get the chance with Malfoy'' Sycorax cackled

''I don't want a chance with Malfoy; all we want is for you to be gone. No-one wants you around'' Hermione said irately

_Draco, Blaize and Pansy stood behind Hermione, who looked serious and angry. Followed by the people in the common room who stood behind them _

''We don't want you here t Hogwarts why can't you just disappear, why did your come to ever come to school here'' Draco and Hermione said harshly

_Sycorax ran out of the common room crying, not that anyone cared._

''Well she knows'' Hermione whispered

''What do we do know'' Draco asked

''Let her be miserable'' Hermione answered

''Did you really mean what you said'' Draco asked

''Said what when'' Hermione said confusedly

''Earlier on when she asked you that you would never get a chance with me'' Draco asked

''I didn't think about it I only said it to prove that she was stupid'' Hermione answered

''So you do like me then'' Draco chuckled

''No, who would want a guy like you someone who is big-headed'' Hermione giggled

''Big Headed huh'' Draco laughed

_Draco chased Hermione around the common room. Draco picked Hermione up from behind swinging her around then put her back down, with Hermione screaming in the air._

_Draco had tripped falling on Hermione who fell backwards on the sofa, Draco fell on top her._

''KISS-KISS-KISS-KISS'' Pansy and Blaize chanted amongst the other students

_Draco stood up pulling Hermione onto her feet. Immediately kissing her mouth, and pulling her towards him._

''WOOH, FINALLY, SO CUTE!" Pansy and Blaize and the other students shouted out

_Hermione had responded the kiss by kissing Draco back._

_But then Hermione and Draco pulled back when Professor Snape came rushing through the door _

"Mr Malfoy what are you doing" Snape said sharply

''Don't answer that, you're father is here he wants to see you urgently'' Snape said shrilly

''He is in Dumbledore's office GO NOW '' Snape said deafeningly

_Draco ran out of the door with Snape following behind._

_Hermione stood in front of the couch feeling embarrassed, they only kissed for their friends but it meant nothing to them._

_Pansy and Blaize came and stood next to Hermione._

''What was all that about'' Pansy asked

''Nothing'' Hermione giggled

''Nothing!, you kissed after the incident, were you said you weren't after him'' Pansy squeaked

"It meant nothing, he...I, WE only did kissed because, it was only for fun" Hermione said

''WE believe you" Blaize said scepticism

* * *

_Snape and Draco were on their way to Dumbledore's office. They were walking relatively fast to get to their destination before Draco's father would start a riot_

"Draco can you explain, you're encounter with Ms Granger" Snape said peculiarly

"It was nothing sir, honestly it was for fame" Draco answered

"We are here" Snape said slyly

_Draco had entered the room, His Father paced back and forth in Dumbledore's office._

_Dumbledore was not there, but all the paintings were listening, all of them knew that Lucius Malfoy was a bad person/ and a Death Eater._

"Father, what is this all about" Draco said disturbingly

"I hear that Ms Granger is in Slytherin house" Lucius said slyly

"Yeah she is, why?"Draco said inexplicably

"No reason, so I hear that you have been close to her" Lucius said shrewdly

"Why, anyway she's Ok she punched Sycorax and made a fool out of her" Draco said calmly

"Yes, well you cannot encounter with a Mudblood especially when you're with Sycorax" Lucius said firmly

"Father nothing's going on and I am not with Sycorax" Draco shrugged

_Draco had left his Father with his thoughts..._

_Draco had returned to the Slytherin House, but meeting Harry and Ron and Ginny, Hermione wasn't far behind._

"You keep away from her" Ron bellowed

"Jealous are you" Draco chuckled

"No" Ron shrieked

"You should be" Draco sniggered

"Why should I be not like you kissed her" Ron said apprehensively

"Yeah of course, keep telling yourself that" Draco chuckled

"What are you talking about" Hermione asked

"Did you kiss him" Ron asked impatiently

"Um....why...are....you.....asking" Hermione said nervously

"You did, how could you" Ron said shrilly

"All the more reason to be Jealous" Draco chuckled

"Stop it Draco" Hermione was brutally interrupted

"Draco, when did you start calling him Draco instead of Malfoy?" Harry said infuriated

"So what, you used to call him Malfoy, Ferret boy, Mouth boy and a Death Eater" Hermione said furiously

"Spiredectrom_"_ Draco yelled out

_A tarantula t flew out of the air and landed on Ron's head._

"SPIDER, SPIDER GET IT OFF ME" Ron cried out running around the area

"_Expellieramus" _Ginny said aloud

_The spider flew backwards hitting a wall behind them._

_Hermione dragged Draco away from the scene, leading back to the Slytherin common room, People stared at them, since Hermione was holding Draco's hands._

"What on earth did you do that for" Hermione barked at Draco

"I don't know maybe because he's a Gryffindor" Draco replied

"Maybe you forgot that I was a Gryffindor" Hermione bawled

"Maybe your right Mudblood" Draco said sharply

"Your one to talk thinking that you're the best because your, what Pureblood, rich" Hermione said heatedly

"What about you, Mudblood" Draco replied to the insult

"What about me" Hermione said lividly

"You think that; just because you hang around Potter and read a lot and answer every question a teacher asks you think that you're the best Witch in the whole school" Draco insulted

"I never said that" Hermione roared

"You didn't have to" Draco bawled

_Everyone turned to watch Hermione and Draco fighting. Pansy and Blaize walked in on the fight._

_Sycorax wasn't far behind._

"What's going on" said Pansy

"Ask Mr I think I'm all that" Hermione screamed

"Did you two have a fight just like an old married couple" Sycorax snorted out

"Very Funny, this fight has nothing to do with you" Draco retorted

"This is stupid, I'm not going to fight" Hermione coolly

"That's it run back to Potter and Weasel" Draco snapped

"Yeah well I wasn't the one who ran off scared when you got a punch in the face. Third year remember" Hermione choked out

"Why don't you just go back to your stupid Gryffindors" affronted Draco

"Well why don't you just go to Azkaban then the Dementors can suck out your soul" Hermione said furiously

"STOP" screamed Pansy

"Why don't you two admit that you like each other" Blaize suggested

"Excuse me" said Hermione and Draco

"You heard me" Pansy said bafflingly

"No, and who says we like each other" Hermione said ingeniously

"Yeah who says we like each other" Draco sniggered

"Let's see one. We find you on face to face on the couch and end up kissing" Pansy paused

"We only kissed because you all chanted" Hermione interrupted

"Anyway two. You side together to get rid of Sycorax. Three. You two fight her best friends and last but not least your fighting like all couples do" Pansy said lavishly

"We do not like each other and anyway even if I did who says I'll tell you anyway" Draco guffawed

"Oh so you do admit it then Draco" Blaize suggested

_By this time everyone in the common room looked at the dramatic scene._

"You know what Pansy SOMETHING'S AREN'T MEANTO BE" Hermione added to the conversation

"Yes well, we'll see to that won't we Blaize" Pansy said drastically

"Um....maybe....." Blaize said befuddled

"Won't we Blaize" Pansy screeched

"Yes ma'am" Blaize answered

_Everyone started cackling at Blaize and Pansy_


	2. AN My Apologies

I am really sorry; I am putting my current stories on Hold, since I have lost all my work/stories, on my computer

I'm Sorry Lov'nFantasy


End file.
